Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to home automation systems and more specifically to the remote management of home automation systems disposed in residential structures.
Background Information
Home automation systems are becoming increasingly popular in both residential and commercial buildings. Such systems may be capable of controlling, switching data between, and otherwise interacting with a wide variety of devices, including audio/video devices (A/V) devices, heating ventilation and cooling (HVAC) devices, security devices, energy conservation devices, communications devices, telephony devices, and/or other types of devices. Often, home automation systems are installed by a dealer, who may specify devices of the system, install the devices, and configure the devices to interoperate with each other, and in response to input of an end user on one or more control devices. In addition to initial installation, a dealer may provide follow-on services, such as maintenance and update for installed systems. In order to most effectively provide such follow-on services, it is desirable to know the current condition of each home automation system serviced by the dealer. However, this can be a challenge with existing techniques.
While some home automation systems are capable of remote access and diagnostics, which may permit a dealer to ascertain the current condition of at least some aspects of the home automation system from a remote location (e.g., from the dealer's office), many existing remote access and diagnostics schemes suffer shortcomings. For example, some schemes require knowledge of an Internet Protocol (IP) address of a controller of the home automation system, which is then used to establish a connection to the system. Yet sometimes firewalls installed to protect devices from malicious traffic may block unsolicited in-bound traffic to specific IP addresses. Further, some internet service providers (ISPs) cycle through IP addresses, so that the addresses of installed systems are not static. These configurations may hinder a dealer's ability to remotely access installed systems in schemes where require communication to an IP address.
Further, while some home automation systems are capable of remote access and diagnostics, often the information available is limited. In some cases, the information only includes status of the controller of the home automation system, and does not reflect the current state of all subsystems and/or devices that may be controlled by the controller. In particular, information may not be available regarding subsystems and/or devices that are not directly connected to an IP-based LAN within the home, but that are controlled by the controller through other type of connections, including a variety of types of legacy connection schemes.
Further, in addition to permitting dealers to remotely access and diagnose home automation systems as part of follow-on services, end users may desire to allow certain others individuals (e.g., other types of service providers, relatives, friends, etc.) to remotely access their home automation systems. A user may desire to review who has access, and to change who has access, in a simple and intuitive manner. However, many existing schemes lack the ability to manage remote access permissions among selected individuals.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for the remote management and access to home automation systems disposed in residential structures.